


Traditions

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick and Brian share traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> I started this technically around Christmas and yes it's St. Patrick's Day but we all know how muses are lol. I hope you don't mind some belated holiday fluff.

Riddick was walking through the shops on the current planet he and his lover Brian O' Conner were visiting. Ever since they had met on Brian's home planet of Earth, thought to be destroyed by all the other space beings, Riddick had been learning a lot about different things that that planet celebrated. The current holiday was the Yule season, previously known as Christmas. Riddick didn't know what possessed him to ask Brian about the holidays he celebrated on Earth but he did and now it was almost December 25th and he wanted to find the perfect present for Brian.

He went through all the shops and finally decided on looking through the jewelry shops. They had been together for almost two years without anything official and he figured that since they loved each other and Brian was fond of this Christmas holiday - he didn't understand the gift giving and everything that came with it - when he could give Brian anything he wanted any time of the year. Riddick wasn't going to pull the plug on Brian's good mood though - he liked the amount of sex they had when they were both agreeable.

Riddick was looking through the rings and found silver rings that matched his eyeshine and knew those were for him and Brian. The clerk put them in their respective boxes while he looked over leather pendants and found their birthstones attached to two leather cords - he bought those too. The clerk looked between all the purchases and asked, "A special someone?"

Riddick wanted to growl. It wasn't the clerk's business who he was buying the jewelry pieces for but he reigned it in and said, "Very." He paid for everything with the cash he had in his pocket and took his presents back to the ship where he and Brian were staying while they were on this planet. He found a small tree with lights and a few ornaments hung on it and then noticed a couple of presents wrapped with his name on the tags. Riddick grinned at Brian's Christmas attempt.

An hour later Brian came back and saw a couple of more presents with both their names on them and then one with just his written on the tag. He saw they were small packages and was curious about what his lover bought. While he was still looking at the tree and presents, Riddick came up behind him and nuzzled the back of his neck. "This is a nice idea but you know I would give you a gift any day of the year no matter, right?"

"I do. This is just something that we like to celebrate where I come from."

Riddick knew he made a wrong choice in words as he felt Brian stiffen up in his arms. He turned Brian around and asked, "Do you want to open your big present from me?"

"Sure." Brian replied as he nuzzled along Riddick's neck trailing kisses and teeth to his earlobe.

"You don't want us to make it to our bed do you?"

"We like the challenge." Brian said.

Riddick chuckled and leaned down and picked up the two small packages that had both of their names written on the tags. Brian looked at the paper and he unwrapped the present at Riddick’s urging. Brian saw the black velvet box and Riddick closed Brian’s mouth gently as he asked, “Brian Dylan O’ Conner, will you marry me?”

Brian looked between the open box and his lover and said, “Yes, yes I’ll marry you!”

Riddick slipped the ring on Brian’s finger and he opened the other package. “Your tradition.” He pointed to ring and continued, “And now our tradition.” He lifted the pendants and he put Brian’s on first before he slid the other over his own head. He got the other ring box and handed it to Brian so Brian could put his ring on. 

Brian slid the ring on Riddick’s finger and then noticed the necklaces emitting a soft light and resizing themselves to fit their owners. “Beautiful.” Brian said as he pulled Riddick into a gentle kiss.

Riddick returned the kiss and said, “We’re married now. The pendants are magic and they’ve found we’re matched very well.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you Richard.”

“I love you too Brian.” Riddick said as he burrowed closer to Brian taking in his scent and letting Brian do the same to him. 

Riddick was actually glad Brian was sharing his old traditions while embracing the new traditions Riddick was showing him. The adventures and traditions Riddick knew would continue throughout their lives while creating new ones for their own family one day. He grinned against Brian’s shoulder and swept Brian off his feet, literally, and Brian let out a chuckle.

“What do you have planned Mr. Riddick?” Brian said as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders.

“First thing’s first, breaking in the marriage bed.” The two shared a grin and Riddick carried Brian back to their suite.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story could contain some smut but I'll leave that to your imaginations this go round. I might add it in later but for now it's cute and fluffy.


End file.
